


Shit, Let's Be Alternative

by obsidianlullaby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen, Illustrated, Pastel Goth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianlullaby/pseuds/obsidianlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Feferi in pastel goth clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit, Let's Be Alternative

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annabluh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabluh/gifts).




End file.
